


chainsaw guys and bad improv

by or-ng-c-ss-dy (o_r_ng_c_ss_dy)



Series: AEW Halloween Week 2020 [4]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: AEW Halloween Week 2020, Developing Relationship, Haunted Houses, M/M, Mild Fluff, Orange gets scared and Chuck protects him, Trent is long suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_ng_c_ss_dy/pseuds/or-ng-c-ss-dy
Summary: maybe he'd learn a thing or two in a very expensive haunted house.day four of aew halloween week 2020.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy/Chuck Taylor
Series: AEW Halloween Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985674
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: AEW Halloween Week 2020





	chainsaw guys and bad improv

**Author's Note:**

> based partially on a classic tweet that lives in my head and the fact that the scariest thing in any haunted house is chuck taylor's commitment issues.
> 
> the prompt was haunted houses. funny enough, this is the first non-au i've done so far. it's also likely the only one to be rated lower than mature.
> 
> enjoy!

“If I pay $40 for a haunted house, I better die. Actually, $80, since I paid for Orange...they better kill you too.” Chuck complained as they filtered into the haunted house.

“Didn’t have to pay for me, Chuck.”

“Yeah, you could’ve paid for me instead.” Trent piped up from behind them.

Chuck laughed at that, throwing his arm around Orange’s shoulders and pulling him in closer, tucking him into his side. Orange melted into him, his own arm coming up to loosely circle around Chuck’s waist.

“Shut up,” he said over his shoulder, “put out next time, then maybe I will.”

He looked back just in time to see Trent wrinkle his nose and shake his head.

“Gross, dude. I don’t know where you’ve been.”

“I mean…” He said, gesturing at Orange.

“Gross.” Trent repeated.

The door shut behind the trio, leaving them in near darkness. Chuck could feel Orange tense up slightly against his side and he grinned, squeezing him in tight.

“You can just hang on to me, baby, I’ll protect you.” 

“I regret coming with you guys already.” Trent’s voice floated in from behind them, making both of them laugh.

It had definitely been Trent’s idea to go, Chuck would be able to prove it if he looked through his texts. And Trent knew that they were...something, together. Not really dating, they hadn’t talked about it, but they did things together, sometimes outside of the house, and neither of them were seeing anyone else. So they were some sort of vague idea of together, not that Chuck felt like really thinking about it while in a haunted house.

He had enough to worry about after all, as they walked into the first room and came face to face with some ghost lady. Trent immediately lit up at the sight of her, even as the poor woman tried her best to scare them, looking a little put off by Trent’s immediate line of questioning for her. Clearly, her improv classes or whatever hadn’t prepared her for someone as weird as Trent.

“So, if you had to haunt three living people right now, who would you pick?” He asked, frowning when the woman tried to stay on the script.

Chuck had to pull him out of the room as the ghost tried to keep them moving so others could keep moving through the house. He kept on pulling him, right through the room full of aliens even as he tried to stop.

“Hey, do you know our friend, Kris, she’s an alien too!” Trent asked as Chuck pulled both him and Orange through the room, not wanting to get held up again.

They moved through the rooms together a little quicker after that, the two rooms of interest to Trent being in the beginning. He only harassed the workers a little with his dumb questions, mostly keeping quiet. Neither of them were particularly scared, but Orange was jumping at some of the scares, letting Chuck pull him in closer with a grin on his face.

It definitely wasn’t worth the $80 for the both of them, but it did feel nice to have Orange cuddled up into him.

“I didn’t know you’d be so scared.” He said, grinning down at his sort-of-boyfriend.

“Not scared,” Orange replied, petulant in a way that had Chuck laughing, “it’s cold in here.”

“Sure, whatever you say.” Chuck said, fingers brushing up against his denim jacket.

Almost as if he was trying to show how unafraid he was, Orange peeled himself away from Chuck’s side. Chuck grinned at him but found himself missing the feeling of Orange tucked up into him, huddling into him. He wanted to protect Orange from all the shit that seemed to scare him, he just...wanted to be _there_ for him. 

Luckily, he didn’t have to be without him for too long, the next monster popping out and driving him right back where he belonged, tucked under his arm for Chuck to pull him in closer.

“Cool wolfman outfit, man.” Trent said, unphased as the guy growled at him.

“You’re not supposed to point out that it’s an outfit, idiot.” 

“Sorry, man, I just don’t vibe with the idea that he’s a real wolfman.”

Like a lot of the things that Trent said, Chuck truly didn’t know how to respond to that and neither did the wolfman, apparently. So he watched as the wolfman walked awkwardly back to his hiding spot, tail tucked between his legs. 

Somehow, Trent had ended up in front of them at some point, leading the charge through the haunted house, unperturbed by any of the spooky things. Chuck leaned down, stealing a kiss from Orange in the middle of the haunted graveyard while Trent asked if they thought the headstones were made of styrofoam or something else. 

A zombie politely asked him to not touch the headstones, causing him to throw his hands up and apologize as Chuck pulled back. Orange shot him a smile that he felt in the pit of his stomach, warm and sweet, so he had to go back in for another kiss as Trent got in an apology battle with the zombie.

Far too wrapped up in each other, they didn’t realize that Trent had gone on without them until the zombies started to try and politely get them to move on from the room, the wolfman apparently getting sick of having to stall the next group of people. He kept his arm over Orange’s shoulder, leading him into the next and final room.

A roar of a chainsaw buzzed to life and a man stood in front of them, brandishing the weapon. To his surprise, Orange didn’t seem scared of the guy at all, instead he just busted out laughing, hiding his face in Chuck’s side for a different reason.

“I’m going to get you! And your little boyfriend too!” The man crowed out, causing Orange to laugh even harder.

The guy had clearly skipped acting class, but Chuck could only focus on the one word rattling around in his brain.

_Boyfriend_. The bad acting chainsaw man saw Orange as his boyfriend. He supposed it made sense, but the thought of addressing what they did and asking Orange to be his boyfriend was probably scarier than any of the monsters in the entire haunted house. 

But what was he going to do, correct the guy and hurt Orange’s feelings? Maybe they were...y’know, _together_. A thing.

The chainsaw man continued to wave his chainsaw around, a little more desperately this time as he repeated himself.

“I’m really going to get you and your little boyfriend! Like for real. You better run!” He tried, the chainsaw buzzing loud enough that they could hardly hear him.

“Uh...oh no, baby, we better run before this chainsaw man gets us.” Chuck said, deadpan as he led his cackling sort-of-boyfriend around the hapless employee, moving towards the door.

Trent was waiting for them outside, staring down at the sidewalk under his feet even as people dressed up in costume tried to keep the scares going. He frowned when he saw them, crossing his arms.

“I thought the chainsaw guy got you guys.”

“It was close but I kicked his ass, bro, don’t worry.”

“Damn,” Trent said, “I mean, I was hoping he got you.”

“Would’ve given me my money’s worth then.”

He glanced down at Orange, who was still tucked under his arm despite the fact that they were out of the haunted house. He didn’t seem like he wanted to go anywhere and Chuck was content to let him stay as they walked away from the place.

$80 for two people was still a lot of money to spend on a shitty haunted house but, If it kept Orange under his touch like this, maybe it was well worth the price of admission.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it, and keep an eye out for the next works in the event. find me on tumblr, [ @or-ng-c-ss-dy](https://or-ng-c-ss-dy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
